Like A River
by Vesper Mucha
Summary: Sasuke and sakura take a walk by the forest. When it starts to rain a little something happens. Sakura & Sasuke Based on a picture of them about to kiss!By the way im a beginner never done Nautro seris story ever so bare with me! BE NICE IN REVIEWS


**Just a oneshot about Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura watched the river as the whole team took some hike Kakashi wanted them to do for spiritual calmness. Just some crap like that. She couldn't help but stare at the river. It moved so gently, calmly, with out a care in the world. Pity life wasn't like this. There was training, working, missions, friends, money, boys…ah boys. Possibly the worst thing to happen to her. She still liked Sasuke but it was a weak crush now. It didn't get in the way of her life she didn't blush every time he talked to her. But there was always that flicker of hope that one day god might bless her with some sort of moment with him. I guess this must have been what Kakashi wanted us to do…or something around this. "Hey Sakura." Sakura snapped back to the present world. She looked around to realize she had stopped walking. She could Kakashi and Naurto walking off in the distance having another one of there fights. So if they where up there that would mean the person who had just spoken to her was... "Oh Sasuke! Sorry I was lost In thought!" she said laughing sheepishly.

"Hmm…whatever come on will lose them if you keep standing there like an idiot."

_Ouch. _He didn't have to be so harsh. He started to walk and she fallowed just a couple of steps behind him. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him. She crossed her arms and continued to star at the river. She didn't now why she liked staring at it so much. She never really did before.

"What's so great about it?" The question had taken Sakura by surprise "What?" she asked taken back. "The river why do you like staring at it?" she wasn't sure if he was just wondering, or trying to make conversation, or just wondering why she probably looked so stupid staring at it. "Oh well I dunno it just looks so nice. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a river." Holy crap she sounded stupid she decided to do some quick damage control. "I mean its always so calm, and gentle with out a care in the world. I sometimes wish I could have a moment when that could happen to me." This time she was really blushing she had done the best damage control she could do but whether she made it better she had no idea. "I guess that makes sense." Sasuke said sounding remotely interested. Sakura smiled she had never thought Sasuke of all people would acutely agree with her on something like this.

_1 hour later_

The sky was starting to get dark. It was almost ten o'clock and the sky started to fill with storm clouds.

After the hour of silence and walking along the river Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Your hair has grown longer." He stated. "Oh! Yea I guess it has." She said feeling her longer hair. "Acutely I'm planning on cutting it. I grew pretty found of it short." She said laughing slightly. He was quite for a moment then spoke again "That's good I like your hair short." Sakura was once again caught off guard from what he just said. "T-thanks." She said quietly. "Where are Naurto and Kakashi?" she asked suddenly releasing they had disappeared from there sight. Sasuke looked around for a moment the shrugged. "Naurto must have smelt food." Joked Sasuke **(A/N:I no I bit ooc) **Sasuke giggled at this.

_Drip…_

Sakura felt a splash of water on her head. "Looks like its starting to rain." Said Sasuke. That was sure an understatement before they could even run for cover the rain had drenched them. Sakura sat against a large tree they had taken cover under. She moved her wet hair away from her face and sighed. "Do you think we should make a run for it?" she asked looking at the rain come down hard. "Lets wait till the rain lets up." He said looking up at the sky. It was sure getting late out. Almost midnight and the rain was still not letting up and there so called shelter had helped very little from the hard rain. They where still drenched. She started to walk around the tree aimlessly when. "OUCH!"

**Sasuke POV:**

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who had yelled. She was on the ground holding her ankle. At first he thought she had tripped till he saw the blood. He walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked looking at her ankle. "Yah I'll be fine." Sasuke stared at her for a while he would never say this out loud but she looked beautiful. He sleek pink hair Shawn from the rain. He skin glistened in the small light the moon gave off (Well what parts of it showed). Her lips soft and slightly pink. He bent over her. This is when she started to notice. "Sasuke?"

**Sakura POV:**

Sakura felt her face turn pink. Sasukes arm held hers not tightly but steadily. His eyes where narrowed and his lips barley an inch away from hers. Then she felt the extraordinary sensation. His lips pressed against hers warmly, for such a cold person he did have such a warm body. She put her arm on his and the other against his chest. The kiss became a bit harder but not hard enough to hurt. She felt so alive. So gentle, calm, with out a care in the world. Like a River. She never wanted this to end. But it did Sasuke pulled away "You got your moment." He said smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you." She was going to move away but he held her back." She looked up at him. "Is there something els-." Before she could finish he kissed again. This time he rapped his arms around her waist. And she rapped her arms around his neck. Like a river.


End file.
